


Please (And Yet I'm Content)

by wolfie_slays



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Iron Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: Tony and Rhodey comfort each other (in a rather unorthodox way) after the Ultron debacle





	Please (And Yet I'm Content)

“ _God_.”

“Just ‘Tony’ is fine, really.”

“Shut the fuck up.”  

Tony grinned, flopping back onto the sofa next to Rhodey, snuggling up against the man’s broad chest with a contented sigh.

“You okay?” Rhodey asked, moving his hand to start stroking gentle fingers through Tony’s hair. Tony made a contented noise, like a cat, and arched up into the touch. “You had a rough few days, Tony.”

“I’m fine, honeybear. Just a bit bruised. Went to medical and everything, they gave me the all clear.”

“I wasn’t looking for a physical, Tony.”

“Shame, I do so love it when you get physical.”

“ _Tony_.”

“I’m fine, Rhodey, really.” Tony sighed, looking up into Rhodey’s eyes and leaning over to place a gentle kiss on his lips. “Nothing I can’t deal with.”

“Of course you can deal with it, you’re the strongest person I’ve ever met.” Rhodey said, in a way that was so matter-of-fact that it made Tony’s heart swell. “I just hate that you take it personally. Every single death weighs on you, I can see it on your face.” 

“Yeah, well. Ultron was my fault.”

“Ultron was an inevitability that just happened to have your name on it. This whole thing was no one’s fault. You risked your life to save the world, and for that the world owes you an unpayable debt.”

Tony made an embarrassed noise, and instead of responding opted instead to bury his face against Rhodey’s neck, breathing in his clean, citrusy scent that always made Tony’s brain regress to a delightfully primal state, thinking only of happy and home and _safe_. 

“I thought you were gonna die, you know,” Rhodey said quietly, “when that rock exploded, and you were flying out from under the falling debris. I couldn’t see you on my radar. Steve had to convince me not to go in there after you.”

“Before, maybe,” Tony replied, “it might have been an act of self sacrifice. But now I have something to lose. I have _you_. Call me a selfish bastard, but I wouldn’t have done it if I thought I wouldn’t make it out. I’d watch the world burn and not do a damn thing if I thought I could spend my last minutes with you.”

“You’re a selfish bastard, Tony Stark. God in heaven, I love you.”

“Oh darling, you say the sweetest things.”

“How did I land such a ridiculous man?” Rhodey chuckled, before rolling over so he was lying across the sofa, Tony on top of him, head resting on Rhodey’s chest. “I really, really love you.”

“Yes, you did mention that. Love you too, you sap.”

Tony pressed a gentle kiss to Rhodey’s jaw, nuzzling the stubble that came from that morning’s missed shaving session, and intertwined their fingers, thumbing over the gold band on Rhodey’s ring finger. 

“Always gonna be here for you, Tones,” Rhodey murmured against the top of his head, “ain’t no gettin’ rid of me.”

“Well that’s good, because I want you right here.”

Rhodey grinned, tipping his head down to meet Tony’s kiss half way, a lazy movement of lips and tongue that was just erring on the side of leading to something else. Tony whimpered and pressed forward, hands gripping Rhodey’s shoulders as he pushed himself more firmly into the embrace. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Rhodey asked, breathless as he pulled away. “We don’t have to do anything, not if you’re still recovering.”

“I believe I said something about ‘holding your own’,” Tony grinned against Rhodey’s parted lips, “and I am never one to renege on a promise.”

“I’m supposed to reprimand you for that by the way, totally inappropriate discussion to be having on live comms.”

“I am about to give you the best blowjob of all your forty-two years, and you’re insulting my flawless and rightfully amusing public use of innuendo. I’m wounded.”

“Stop your whining and kiss me.”

Tony went gladly, letting Rhodey push into his mouth as Tony’s dextrous fingers worked at the button of Rhodey’s jeans, popping it open before palming Rhodey over the rough material, loving the way he thrust his hips up unconsciously into Tony’s touch. Rhodey whined against Tony’s lips as Tony pulled his hand away, sliding off so he was kneeling between Rhodey’s spread legs. 

“You alright down there?” Rhodey grinned, stroking his fingers through Tony’s thick hair, letting his head fall back against the couch as Tony nuzzled firmly at his bulge. “ _Jesus_ , Tony.”

“You know I can’t resist sucking you off.” Tony mumbled, shuddering as he licked across the rough fabric. “‘d have your gorgeous, thick cock in my mouth all the time if I could.”

Rhodey bit back a groan, biting down hard on his knuckle, before moving his hand back to tangle in Tony’s hair, pulling a moan out of the man below him when he tugged, tipping Tony’s head back to reveal wide, lust blown eyes and slick lips. 

“You gonna blow me, or are you gonna tease me all night?”

“Sorry, sorry, I’m on it.”

Rhodey tugged his head back just a little harder, if only to watch Tony’s gasp and thrust his hips up into nothing, before guiding Tony’s head back between his legs. Tony moved quickly, undoing the zipper and pulling Rhodey out of his boxers, immediately running his tongue along the underside and flicking it over the head, groaning at the taste of precome. 

“I love your cock so much,” Tony murmured against the flushed skin, “‘s so pretty.”

“ _You’re_ so pretty,” Rhodey murmured fondly, “now get on with it.”

“Yessir.”

Tony dove down, wrapping his lips around the head and sucking, before pulling back and licking around the swollen skin until Rhodey started grinding up, trying to get Tony to take him deeper. 

“C’mon babe,” Rhodey groaned, “please, Tony, c’mon.”

Tony didn’t reply, but grinned wolfishly, and proceeded to slide his lips down Rhodey’s slick length until his lips met the base, then looked up to meet Rhodey’s dark, piercing eyes. Rhodey grit his teeth, stroking through Tony’s hair as the man swallowed convulsively around him, fighting his gag reflex. 

“You’re so hot,” Rhodey hissed, “you look so fucking good on your knees for me, _fuck_.” 

“Please.” Tony pulled off, panting and licking his swollen lips. “Please, Rhodeybear, fuck my face, use me.”

“Yeah?” Rhodey quirked an eyebrow, winding his fingers back in Tony’s hair. “You want it, babe?”

Tony loved messy face-fucking, loved Rhodey’s dick in his mouth any way he could possibly get it, but sometimes there was a look in Tony’s eyes that Rhodey had learned to decipher, a look that meant ‘use me hard and don’t ask why’, and really Rhodey was happy to accommodate his husband’s needs, especially when he asked so nicely.

“ _Rhodey_.”

Tony whimpered, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out as Rhodey kept him just out of reach of his cock. Tony could have moved to jerk Rhodey off, but he knew that wasn’t what he was supposed to do, and so he kept his hands obediently behind his back, biting back a whine as Rhodey dragged his wet cockhead across Tony’s cheek, leaving an obscene trail of precome behind. 

“’s okay baby, I’ll give you what you want.” Rhodey soothed, before feeding Tony his cock, pushing Tony’s head down slightly quicker than was strictly comfortable. 

Tony’s eyes fluttered shut in bliss, relishing in the feeling of his lips stretching to accommodate his husband’s girth. Rhodey held him down when he gagged, letting him adjust to the intrusion in his throat, before pulling him back up and holding his head firmly in place.

“You ready?”

Tony nodded as best he could with his mouth full of dick, and Rhodey took that as a go-sign, thrusting up into Tony’s mouth with a bitten-off moan and setting a rhythm of quick, shallow thrusts that just pushed against Tony’s throat, not quite making him choke on it but keeping his mouth nice and full. 

A movement caught Rhodey’s eye as he tipped his head forward - Tony had pulled himself out of the loose sweatpants he was wearing and was fisting his leaking cock, thrusting up into his own hand, getting off on blowing his husband. 

“You’re a piece of work, you know that?” Rhodey bit out, pushing forwards slightly too far if only to hear Tony gag around the intrusion. “I don’t know anyone that gets off on sucking cock like you do.”

Tony gave Rhodey an innocent look, or as far as such a thing was possible when one was choking on their husband’s dick, and seeing Tony’s wide, vulnerable eyes full of tears as he stroked himself frantically had Rhodey close to the edge far quicker than he would have liked to admit. 

“Gonna come,” Rhodey choked, “where do you want it?”

Tony pushed against Rhodey’s hand, letting Rhodey out of his mouth but soon reaching a hand up to jerk him off before he could back off from the edge, letting his eyes flutter closed.

“On my face, baby, please.”

“ _Christ_.” Rhodey hissed, batting Tony’s hand away and gripping himself, stroking roughly with only Tony’s spit to slick the way. “Touch yourself for me Tones, let me see you come.”

“ _Yeah_.” Tony gasped, biting his lip as he thrust up into his own fist to the obscene sounds of Rhodey stroking himself. “Please, Rhodey, baby, come on my face, mark me up, _please_.”

Rhodey groaned, hips jerking as he came, splattering Tony’s face with his come. Tony whined, low in his throat, tongue darting out to catch the last of it with a blissed-out expression, before he was moaning out his release, come staining his sweatpants. Tony let his head fall forward against Rhodey’s knee with a content sign.

“You okay?” Rhodey asked, cupping Tony’s face. “Talk to me, Tones.”

“‘m good, honeybear, don’t you worry.” Tony rasped, and if Rhodey were twenty years younger that fucked-out voice would have had him going all over again. “I love you.”

“Get up here.” Rhodey ordered, pulling Tony up until he was sitting on Rhodey’s lap. Rhodey used the sleeve of his hoodie to wipe the come off Tony’s face, and Tony chuckled, wrinkling his nose. 

“Yes thanks mom, my face is clean now.”

“You got a mommy kink you ain’t telling me about?”

“A mo- _no_ , I do not have a mommy kink.”

“Then quit your complaining and let me look after you.”  

Tony sighed dramatically, but let Rhodey finish wiping his face before letting his head fall to rest on Rhodey’s shoulder, relishing in the feeling of the man’s strong arms wrapping around him, looking after him. 

Yeah, Ultron had been a mess of _epic_ proportions. But really, in the end, everything had turned out fine.


End file.
